The Hero of Light
by Primelink
Summary: Sora had lost everything. In a final battle with Xehanort, he lost. Stuck alone in a new world full of heroes, he will learn to find the original reason why he helped people in the first place. He will just need a little help along the way. With a limited time before Xehanort comes to finish the job, Sora will find his true strength. May be OOC Characters at times. Art by Tsu-Sama
1. Chapter 1

"This is not happening. This can't be happening."

For the second time in his life, Sora uttered these words to himself. He stood up carefully and took a look at his surroundings. He blinked slowly to stop the blood pouring into his eye from a cut on his forehead. Everything had looked like it was going so well, but then like someone flipped a switch the odds had gone against them. Sora and his friends had finally had their final clash with Xehanort. Everyone was confident they would pull through with no causalities. After all, light always won didn't it…?

Slowly he peeled his eyes off his fallen comrades and looked to his best friend Riku. He didn't want to see his friends like that. It was too harsh to think that those would be the last sights he saw of them. He wanted to remember as they were before, smiling happily and laughing together. Suddenly the sky that had always seemed so bright had turned into a monotone gray. They were gone, and no magic Sora had could save them.

"Sora, are you okay?" Sora looked at his best friend that was standing up slowly. He could tell that he was injured based on how he was favoring his right leg.

"I… I think so…" His companion looked him in the eye and grimaced. Riku could see right through him, he always could.

"Sora… I know. But first we have to finish this. Finish it once and for all." Hesitantly Sora looked away and nodded. Now wasn't the time to reminisce in his better days. Silently he steeled himself and said his prayers to his friends laying behind him. He lost everyone, but he still had Riku. Riku would always be with him as long as they protected each other.

The best friends then heard a laugh in the distance. It wasn't a cheery laugh however, it was one filled with anger and hate. "I see that final blast did those pitiful excuse for Keyblade wielders in. About time they got out of my hair."

Sora grit his teeth and clenched his hands. He could feel the pain from the nails digging into his hands, his gloves had long since been turned into ripped shreds hanging off of his wrists. For the first time in his life, he hated something. Not disliked or annoyed like he felt with the heartless. This time he felt complete hate for the man standing in front of him. Not only had he managed to kill off his precious friends, but he had the audacity to mock their deaths.

He stared at the man and hissed out his name with venom in his voice. "Xehanort…"

The man in question looked at him with a seemingly bored look. The face he wore now was one that was many years younger than the old man he had seen before. Yet oddly enough he wasn't the young teen he had met either. He was a handsome young man that looked to be the age of 20. Terra had long since been forcibly split from him, but for some reason it was as if he had kept the youth of the man. It made Sora hate him even more.

The man wearing his younger body then shook his head at him. "Boy… all of that anger. All of that hate would have done you some good had you just allowed me to take over your heart like I did that man laying dead behind you. Maybe then you would have actually had the power to change something. Ah, but what am I saying. Even if you had done so, I would have murdered them using your hands. In the end no matter what road you took, you couldn't change anything. A fitting end for such a ordinary, dull boy."

"Just shut the hell up!" Sora head Riku yell from next to him. "You don't know anything about him! Sora may not have been chosen by the Keyblade, but he EARNED it. That is a testament to the strength of his heart. Can you say the same Xehanort?!"

The last time Sora had heard Riku this mad was when his Nobody Roxas had forced Riku to open up to the darkness in his heart. Well… he didn't hear it exactly. He had lived it through Roxas's memories. Roxas was Roxas and no one else, that is how Sora will always see it.

Xehanort's ever mocking laugh then returned and snapped his thoughts back to the present. It wasn't like him to be so clutter minded during a fight, but Sora was tired and reaching his limits. Meanwhile the man in front of him seemed like he had just went through a light warm up. It irked him further.

"Fool… I see still you have learned nothing. Those who know nothing can understand nothing. Have you forgotten these words? I was sure to engrave them in your heart when my heartless possessed your body. What that boy did was nothing worthy of being praised. He merely stole something that wasn't his to begin with. Only those chosen should ever have the right to wield. Not some child who wanted to play hero." Xehanort calmly said to Riku.

Then he tilted his head and stared at them. It was like he was looking at pieces of trash on the side of the road. No emotion was inside his eyes. "I suppose it's about time I get rid of the final nuisances."

Sora's eyes widened, no sooner had heard the words than did Xehanort disappear. On instinct he jumped back as hard as he could. As he did he saw Riku do the same much to his relief. As soon as he did that the ground where he was standing before exploded into gravel. Xehanort stood there crouched with his Keyblade in hand. Whatever he did to get this younger body gave him a massive power up. It was almost like a final boss in a crappily designed RPG game. The kind where the villain is just powered up because they could make him that way.

"You foiled my plans to forge the X-blade once again. I let you live time and time again because I was sure my next plan would snare you easily." Xehanort stood up and spook in an angered tone. His face was now twisted into rage. "This time I will not make that same mistake. It will take many more years of careful planning, but I will pass on the Keyblade to a new set of youth and teach them as their master. Then when the time is right I will set the stage for yet another Keyblade war. I will not fail then, so you brats are no longer needed. Do me a favor and die."

Sora landed on his feet and dashed over to his best friend, if they wanted to survive this and win, they would need to put everything they had together. Sora was out of magic, and he had no energy to use his Drive forms. He slid to a stop next to his best friend and summoned his Kingdom Key to his hand. Offering a hand to Riku and pulling him up, his mouth formed a thin line. Riku was bleeding steadily from his left hip. With his movement impaired, this fight would be even harder than he even wanted to think about.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself in slipped into his familiar makeshift battle pose. "You ready to take this sucker down Riku?" He called out to his childhood friend.

Riku chuckled slightly bringing a smile to Sora's face. "Yeah… let's show him what the power of light can do."

That was all the encouragement Sora needed before they ran at their enemy together, all the while matching his wounded friend's pace. Going in first Sora let out a battle cry and brought down his weapon with all that he could for an overhead swing at Xehanort. This was a distraction for Riku so that he could swipe him from the side. It should have worked by all reasoning, but Xehanort was just too fast.

He felt his sword hit Xehanort's Keyblade with enough force to cause a small shockwave, and smiled thinking that he had him pinned down for Riku. He watched his best friend go in for a swipe to his right side, but suddenly the silver haired teen was gone. It took Sora a few seconds to register that he had been kicked aside with such power that he had all but disappeared from sight.

Furious, Sora yelled his best friend's name and pushed down harder onto Xehanort's weapon hoping to at least keep him pinned until Riku could jump back in. Sadly, Sora was weaker than normal. They had been fighting for two consecutive days. His strength was only a sliver left of his rested self.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was blown away like a bug in a hurricane. His body slammed against the floor over and over again as he bounced away from the impact. His back then slammed into a rock wall hard enough to take his eyesight away for a few moments. Shakily, he stood up and leaned against the wall for support.

"Riku! We need to regroup!" He yelled to his friend who was kneeling down a few yards away from him clutching his wound.

Riku looked at him and gave a small frown before saying "Sora, I don't think I'm going to make it. Do me a favor, get out of here. I can at least hold him off for you to run a good distance away."

Sora's eyes widened out of shock and disbelief. "What are you saying Riku!? We have to do this together! What happened to the confidence you had a few seconds ago?! The Riku I know would never give up! Besides… I can't lose you too…"

He saw Riku stiffen up at that last part, and thought he had won him over. "I'm sorry Sora… He got me good. He kicked me right where my gash is. He shattered half my hip bone, I can barely stand and my vision is getting blurry. I'm going to bleed out soon. Please, don't sacrifice us both. Go, get out of here. Heal up and prepare, then come back and kick this stuck up narcissists behind one day. Let me repay you for saving me so many times. Let me be your best friend. Please Sora."

Riku looked into his best friends eyes and pleaded to him. He knew it was a long shot. Sora would never be one to leave anyone behind. This was one time he needed to listen to reason though. He was dying, and Sora was the only one who could potentially fix this later on. He was okay with dying if he knew he could leave the future in Sora's hands. He couldn't think of anyone better to leave it to. He soon saw his hopes vanish as Sora blinked and showed a new resolve.

"I'm sorry Riku… I can't leave you. So instead of saying all that, sit there and watch. I'll save you and beat him down right now. I promise I won't let you die. I'm not going to lose you too." Sora looked away from him and started walking to Xehanort who was waiting patiently for them to finish their chat.

"Oh? You intend to fight me alone? How noble… if you weren't so foolish. Your friend there is doing everything to give you a longer life, even if it was merely seconds more. I would hunt you down quickly." Xehanort's yellow eyes looked down at him with a hint of amusement.

"Sora don't! RUN SORA!" Riku yelled, but it fell upon deaf ears.

The shorter of the two friends gripped his weapon tighter and launched himself at the man in front of him. Seething with hatred he hissed "I am going to defeat you!"

He grounded his feet into the floor in front of the taller man and carried his momentum into his arms. "TAKE THIS!" he yelled and swung his sword as hard as he could attempting to slice his opponent. Xehanort not expecting such a straightforward attack again hastily brought up his weapon to block the strike and was shocked by how much power the boy still managed to use.

Sliding back a few feet he dodged and blocked attacks that the brown haired boy threw at him. To his surprise the child was speeding up instead of slowing down like he should have. He was getting faster. Xehanort didn't understand it, and he disliked things he couldn't understand.

Sora was getting more tired, yet he was moving faster. He didn't understand it himself, every time he felt on the verge of collapsing and was pushed to his limit, something kept his body moving. He at first guessed it was Roxas, but Roxas had given him a shake of his head down inside him before going back into his slumber. Whatever power this was, Sora was glad to have it and didn't need an explanation to use it. He was doing it! He was getting the upper hand on Xehanort!

The man in front of him quickly grew a scowl and said "Enough." The air got cold and the hair on Sora's neck stood up. Something was coming and he didn't like any of it. The silver haired man then became shrouded in a deep darkness that covered his silhouette. It was as if the darkness had become his shadow itself.

"This is the end for you."

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was a 15 year old boy attending UA high. He lived in a fantastic world where everyone had "quirks". Midoriya was born without them however, and was fortunate enough to have a chance encounter with his idol, the greatest hero All Might. Through some miracle from the heavens, All Might had chosen him to be his successor and take up the mantle as the symbol of peace. Midoriya had been quick to accept the offer and ended up passing one of the hardest exams for schools and got into his dream academy. Today had been the sports festival from the school and he had fought his friend Todoroki.

Sadly, he lost and failed to stand out like All Might had wanted him to. However he had managed to save his friend from his internal struggle, and if had the option he would have taken the same path again. After all, he just wanted to save people. It didn't matter what status or powers they had. Midoriya would go out of his way to help anyone if he could.

So here he sat down next to his close friend Uraraka Ochako and watched the award ceremony being held. His childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou (nicknamed Kacchan) was currently fighting with All Might while being tied down to a stake. He was upset about how his opponent hadn't given his all so he felt he didn't earn the medal.

He laughed half-heartedly and said "Kacchan never changes haha…."

Uraraka nodded to his declaration and gave a verbal "Nmph!" to show her agreement with him. Izuku silently wondered how she could be so cute but not realize it.

Just as soon as All Might finally hung the medal in the open mouth of Kacchan, something else happened that would once again change his life forever.

* * *

Sora didn't even have time to react. All he felt was a hand pushing him out of the way roughly. When he landed he noticed he was laying face down on concrete. He silently wondered for a few seconds where that came from until it clicked into his mind what had just happened. Riku had pushed him out of harms way. He opened up a portal and shoved him through it. Riku was in trouble. He quickly forced his bloody and bruised body to sit up and look around. There in front of him was the portal. He looked around briefly and took in a bit of his surroundings. He didn't recognize this place at all. He seemed to be in the middle of a stadium. There was a crowd watching, and a ridiculously buff man staring at him along with a few teenagers.

On the other side he could make out what seemed to be a female lady in a costume as well as a man made out of concrete. He didn't think much of it, he had seen weirder things in his travels. Besides, none of that really mattered right now. He needed to get back to Riku before Xehan-

"AGH!"

Sora's blood ran cold. That was Riku's voice. He looked in the portal and felt sick to his stomach. There on the other side of the portal laid Riku on the floor. On top of him stood Xehanort. There was a sickening squelch that Sora identified to be the source of Riku's pain. Xehanort was trying to pull his Keyblade out of Riku's chest.

Naturally Sora did the first thing he could think of. He screamed "RIKU!" and tried to stand up and run to is best friend's side only to fall flat on his face. His right leg wasn't responding to him. He looked down and saw in horror that there was a clean slice through the back of his leg. Riku had made sure he wouldn't run back in to save him.

Sora clenched his fists and bit his lips trying to hold back tears. His vision watered as he heard the labored breath of Riku. "Sora… it's.. it's okay…" He watched Riku go into a coughing fit and the tears he was holding back spilled out of his eyes.

"No… Riku no… Why? We.. we are best friends right? Why? How is it going to be okay?! We were supposed to make it through together. You promised me before that you wouldn't die!" Sora all but yelled at his best friend.

Riku smiled at him and felt his strength leaving, he had to make this quick. "Sora…. You are the key… you are the one who.. who will stop Xehanort. I know you will… You have a strength none of us did… Your heart Sora… Your heart and the connections it has to others make you the strongest of all of us." Riku coughed once more and felt his eye lids grow heavy. "Remember Sora… where ever you go, I'm always with you. We all are…"

His hand slipped and dropped onto the floor releasing Xehanort's Keyblade from his grasp. Xehanort pulled it out without any care for grace and stared out of the portal. He would let the boy go for now. He was reaching his limit in this new body and always had time to kill him another time. He would find him and end him before he started his new plans.

Unbeknownst to Sora or Xehanort, the world Sora had fell into was full of heroes who protected. The strongest of them all had just watched this unfold from 50 feet away, and he was not happy. This man had murdered a child, and severely wounded another. He would not let this slide. Especially since the whole Arena had just heard what was going on and seen it themselves.

"Villain…" He said in a low grumbling voice that caught Xehanort's attention. "What have you done?" He would give the Villain a chance to explain himself at least. Sadly the response the man gave him was all but what he wanted to hear.

"What did I do? I destroyed a bug that was in my way." The man said coldly as he lightly kicked the dead body of the teen on the floor.

That was all All Might needed to hear. "VILLIAN, HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted in anger and was about to run into the portal to face him.

Just before he could a bright light blinded him for a few seconds that stopped him in his tracks. The other boy that flew out of the portal was… shining? No, that wasn't right. He was definitely giving off a blinding amount of light, but the light also felt warm. As if it was alive.

Slowly the boy shined even brighter as he pulled himself up to his feet. He heard Young Todoroki mutter "What kind of quirk is this…?" but he had no answer for him.

The boy then stood up completely and looked into the portal with an almost emotionless face. Something was off with his clothes though, they seemed to be mending itself. As the light shined brighter, the clothes began separating into different color schemes. Each leg and arm had a different color. He could spot red, blue, gold, and silver that were all separated by a thin line of light.

Without saying a word the boy held out his hand and something flashed to it. It looked like a giant key, kind of like the one the man in the other side of the portal had. It was much simpler and less intimidating though, being just gold at the hilt and silver for the handle. The boy then pointed the tip at the man on the other side. The end of the strange item started glowing even brighter than the boy, it looked like a mini sun.

The Villain visibly panicked and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late to dodge it completely. The beam shot out faster than All Might could probably move himself. He recognized the scream of agony that he heard as the Villain's voice. When he could finally see again, the man was on the floor clutching his shoulder in pain. He was about to use this as a chance to apprehend him, but the portal began closing. All Might couldn't risk getting stranded somewhere so he unhappily let it close.

With that out of the way he stared at the boy again and watched as the light faded from him. He was surprised when he saw him pass out slowly and hit the concrete like bag of bricks.

"Hey boy! Are you okay?!" was the last thing Sora heard before he closed his eyes and went into a dark dreamless sleep.


	2. Questions and Answers

**A.N.**

 **This will take place after KH3 and during season 2 of Bnha.**

 **Sora will be strong, very strong. However he wont be on All Might's level YET. This is a** **story** **about Sora and Izuku's progression and how they will influence each other. Sora will** **obviously** **teach more lessons, but Izuku will show him once again what it truly means to be a hero. I also bumped up everyone in the hero class's ages by a year. (Izuku and friends will be 15.) Why? You'll find out if you** **haven't** **guessed already. I don't have a set update schedule for this story seeing as it's the first time I** **actually** **feel like writing, but I will let you know my plans for it.**

 **P.S. So many of you guys following already?! You are all awesome. Enjoy.**

 **A.N. Fin**

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach and full of awe at the same time. A boy had flown out of a portal in the middle of the award ceremony and looked beaten raw. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been hit with a few full power smashes. That wasn't the shocking part though. What made him feel sick to his stomach was the sound of a sword being pulled out of a body.

The arena had been deathly quiet when the boy appeared, so every single sound was heard. The horrifying scream that came through the portal was almost enough to make him soil himself. Izuku had wanted to move, he wanted to help but he couldn't force his body to listen. The man on the other side of the portal radiated pure killing intent and darkness. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and the run in with the sludge guy was less scary even though he had almost died.

"D-Deku..." came a small scared voice next to him. Uraraka had instinctively reached for the nearest person that gave her comfort. She had been shaking violently and grabbed onto his arm for dear life.

He had wanted to reassure her and say he would protect her if something happened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was a lie. There was no way he would have been able to stand up to that man. So instead he watched as the other boy that flew out of the portal screamed something.

He grimaced internally when he saw how desperate he seemed. The boy then tried to stand but couldn't seem to move one of his legs. Eventually All Might had came out of his shock and began questioning the villain. All Might almost never allowed a frown on his face, yet this time it was prominent among his features.

"He's not smiling..." he whispered to himself absentmindedly.

All Might had asked the villain what he had done, and the answer racked Izuku's body with shivers again. In the coldest voice possible the man had said "I destroyed a bug in my way."

Never in his life had he seen such a cold disrespect for life. The villain _kicked_ the body. He treated it like a piece of garbage in the streets. Izuku felt a third emotion then. He felt raw anger with the sorry excuse for a human on the other side of the portal. It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't do anything. Just before he was about to mentally berate himself, All Might had yelled and seemed to get ready to charge.

At this moment, Izuku felt a sudden rush of calmness pass through his body. It felt like he was being gently caressed by his mother when he was a child. It took him a second to realize that the source of the feeling was the hero(?) in training that flew from the portal. He was currently standing up and his clothes seemed to fix themselves. The most shocking part was the bright light that seemed to come from deep within him.

Then his clothes seemed to separate into different colors divided by the light. "That quirk is causing this feeling?" he muttered to himself. Even in a situation as grave as this he couldn't help but take in information.

The brown haired boy then seemingly grasped something from nothing. One second it wasn't there, the next he was holding a giant key. The tip of it glowed brighter than the boy and then something shot out from the tip. The flash was so bright Izuku had to cover his eyes.

Blinking a few times he heard Uraraka next to him say "What just happened?!"

"I wish I could tell you Uraraka." Izuku replied. He needed more information.

After the flash had died down, the portal shut and the boy collapsed. The glow had ceased, and All Might rushed to his side along with Todoroki.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, he should at least be in good c-"

Chaos. That's all he could us to explain what happened next. The arena broke into people yelling and screaming. While the tournament took place, they had been loud. This was on a completely different level. The crowd had broken into shear panic from the fear. He guessed that the killing intent from the man had kept them quiet when he was there.

"OI, LISTEN UP YOUNG FANS. KEEP CALM AND MOVE TO THE NEAREST EXIT!" He heard Present Mic yell into the loud speakers.

"Guys let's go!" Kaminari yelled at the rest of the class.

For the first time since the awards ceremony, Izuku allowed himself to scan his classmate's faces. All of them looked shaken and unsure. He didn't blame them in the slightest. They had just seen someone die. For the first time, the price for being a hero was shown to them. It scared everyone.

He stood up slowly and let Uraraka hold onto his arm for a little while. She was still shaking, and it hurt him to see her like that. Slowly he turned to leave after giving one last glance down towards the arena floor. The strange boy had been flocked by staff and was being rushed off somewhere. He had a feeling he would see him very soon.  
_

 _Beep... Beep... Beep_

Sora was rudely awakened by the slow rhythmic sounding beeps. He groaned slightly and tried to open his eyelids, but his body was heavy. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.

"I think he's coming too."

"Aw yeah! Now we can get some answers!"

 _Wham_ followed by a yelp of pain reached his ears next.

"Mic, control your voice when you are around my patients!"

"Alright, I'm sorry Recovery girl! Please don't hit me with that clipboard again!" Mic(?) cried out.

The encounter made Sora scrunch his eyebrows apparently, because a man with a deep voice said "Look, he's moving his eyebrows!"

"PFFFT, ALL MIGHT DON'T MAKE SUCH A SERIOUS FACE WHEN YOU SAY THAT!"

 _Wham_ followed by a "STOP YELLING" was heard again by Sora as he could only imagine the poor man called Mic had gotten hit again.

Tired of being surrounded by darkness, he forced his eyelids open with the energy he could muster. He felt like a dead battery that had been used to give even more juice it didn't have.

The first thing he noticed was how bright the lights were. They blinded him temporarily until his eyes could adjust. After he had gotten through his squinting, he realized he was in a doctor's office. He seemed to be laying down on one of the beds that was surprisingly comfortable. A couple of machines were hooked up to him that he wasn't particularly knowledgeable about.

After some looking around, he finally faced the expectant group of people in front of him. The buff man that Sora was sure was on drugs stood next to his bed to his left. Next to him sat a rat(?), said rat was drinking something out of a cup.

Sora gave it a weird look but moved on. He supposed if there were talking ducks and what ever Goofy was, there could be sitting rats drinking from cups. One man that seemed to be the source of the yells was nursing a bruise on his scalp gently while glaring at an older lady. The older lady was currently walking to him with a serious expression. Sora wasn't looking forward to this talk, so he tried to avoid it by looking at the remaining occupants. Concrete face and fetish lady were also in the room.

A stool sliding in place on his right side drew his attention back to the Granny. She was quite short so she needed a stool to reach his height even when he was laying down. It soon became apparent to Sora that these people seemed to be expecting something, but he had no idea what. So he just laid there and waited for whatever was going to happen. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, and everyone staring at him, the buff man cleared his throat. Sora turned to him with an expectant look on his face. This seemed to shock the man to Sora's confusion.

"Ah... Young man. Would you mind telling us who you are. Your name would suffice." the blonde haired man awkwardly chuckled.

Sora felt stupid. He felt so stupid he was sure his face was red like a tomato. They had been waiting for _him._ Now he knew why Riku made fun of his brains. However, as soon as he thought of his best friend all embarrassment disappeared.

For the first time since he woke up, he realized that he was truly all alone. He had no way home as he never learned how to summon portals. Donald and Goofy wouldn't be coming for him either. They couldn't come for him anymore. The thought of his friends made his throat go dry, and his face quickly matched this new-found feeling of loneliness.

Looking down and realizing they still wanted an answer, he softly whispered "I'm Sora."

The participants in the room seemed to quickly pick up on the change of his mood and grew softer expressions. "Sora... I am All Might. Surely you have heard of me?" All Might asked gently.

Sora quietly shook his head and denied him. "Where am I?" he asked slowly.

The rat stood up on his chair and looked at him in the eyes. "I can answer that one. You are currently in the infirmary at UA. Seeing as you don't know All Might, would it be safe to assume you haven't heard of UA as well?"

The teen looked back down towards his hands. "That's right..."

"Well, that's certainly interesting. Not many people haven't heard of UA, let alone All Might. Very well, I shall explain." The rat nodded happily. "UA is a prestigious school for teens that are extremely gifted with thier quirks. Here we train the best of the best to become heroes that will one day serve society. With me so far?"

Sora didn't look back at the rat, but nodded his head. He was interested in this new world already. It seemed different from all the others. Heroes? Quirks? Maybe it could get his mind off of things...

The rat cleared his throat to get Sora's attention again. "Now then. My name is Nezu, also known as the Principal of UA."

Sora's eyes widened slightly at that. He hadn't expected the rat- Nezu to be so important. Slowly he began to look the Principal in the eye again.

"Now then, you said your name was Sora. Could I have your last name as well for public release statements?"

His strength had returned to him a bit, and carefully he began pushing himself up into a sitting position. To his surprise, it was one of the hardest things he felt like he had ever done. Why was he so tired? Eventually All Might had came over and helped him sit up slowly, for which he thanked him for.

Shyly, Sora scratched his cheek. "I don't have one. Back where I'm from, my islands, we didn't give last names."

This was the honest truth, Sora hadn't learned that last names were a thing until he met Leon and the gang. Everyone there seemed to have one and at first it confused him to no end. Why did a person need two names? He quickly accepted it as fast as he questioned it though. In the end it didn't really matter.

To his surprise though, the principal seemed very intrigued with this fact. "Your home you said? What is the name of your islands if you don't mind me asking. Where are they located?"

Sora wasn't sure how to handle this. Other worlds weren't supposed to know of other worlds after all. So he did the best he could and fibbed the rest.  
"My home is called Destiny Islands. As for location, I don't know. There was a storm one day, and I was caught into it. I passed out, and the next thing I knew I was awake in a strange place I had never seen before. I have a feeling I'm far from home though."

Sora hated not being honest, but he knew it was for the greater good. At least he managed to tell most of it truthfully.

Nezu hummed in thought after he heard his statement, but seemed to relent and believe him for now.

"Alright then. Next question. What exactly is your Quirk?"

There it was again. Quirk. Something that heroes used to become strong. Sora had no idea what it meant, but he guessed it was important in this world. If he said he didn't know what it was, would they believe him? It would make him extremely suspicious. So he thought for a second and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I Uh... Light?" he said half hoping and half guessing he gave an okay answer.

Everyone's face seemed to scrunch up in confusion and he almost panicked until Concrete face said "Could you tell us more about your power? It's true that you glowed... Or something like that during your face off with that man. However, you also summoned what seems to be a giant key to your hand."

Concrete face then stood and walked over to the door. Sora's eyes followed his gaze and realized that his Keyblade was resting against the door frame. Explaining just became a whole lot more difficult.

Mic then took over and said "That key over there. Everytime we tried to take it from your hands, it would flash back into yours. Almost like it was alive and realized you weren't holding it. We finally had to use your hand to drop it there. Care to explain?"

Sora did some quick thinking and tried to come up with an explanation. While his Keyblade definitely came from the light, it would not explain his mastery of magic of his movement speed and power.

In truth, his Keyblade allowed him to break past his limits as a person. It augmented his strength and reflexes to a super human level. His magic came from the Keyblade unlocking his hidden potential. Sure Merlin had taught him it, but some worlds had people capable of magic, and others were full of ordinary people. Sora was one of those people, but he had been given a boost to unlock that power. The power of light came to him naturally however. He had always felt it deep inside him since the day he was born. He learned that it was due to his connection with Ventus. So what could he say? They were staring at him with an expectant look.

Hesitantly he decided to just be mostly honest. It would be the easiest path. "Well... You're half right. The Keyblade is... Alive in a sense. Sentient in it's own way. It chooses it's wielder, so it doesn't allow anyone else to touch it."

Absentmindedly he opened his hand and called for it. He felt the familiar tug and saw it flash to his hands. The weight of the weapon felt comforting in his hand. It was perfectly balanced, and practically molded itself to his grip.

It was then that Nezu decided to speak up. "So you are saying that it chose you? Where did you find it? How long have you had it?"

Sora slowly began twirling it by it's hilt like he usually did when he was bored or lost in thought. "Yeah. Originally it was meant for... For my best friend." All Might grimaced at that. "But at the time, my heart was stronger. So it defaulted back to me and chose me as its rightful owner. I didn't find it. One day, on the day of the storm. It was just there. It's been 2 years since then."

"Interesting..." Came a voice from outside the door. A man walked in and looked him over carefully. Sora felt uncomfortable immediately and fought the urge to cover himself up.

"Ah, Aiwaza! Perfect timing!" came Nezu's squeaky voice. "I was going to ask for you later, but this works out great!" he clasped his hands happily.

"Now then. Sora, I know this may be hard for you to think about right now but I need to know what happened. Who was that man? Why were you fighting him? How many people were with you? Did anyone else make it?" the principal bombard him with questions.

Everyone once again turned somber except Aiwaza. He seemed to be frolicking in the corner picking at his ear with a bored expression. Sora was unsure about him, but right now he had bigger problems.

"...His name is Xehanort. He also wields a Keyblade like me. He has been my enemy ever since I got the Keyblade. No... Even before that. Xehanort is smart, really smart. He has things he plans years in advance. Including that fight we just had." Sora frowned deepily as images of his friends yet again washed into his mind.

"My friends and I had decided to stop him before it was too late. But in order to do that, we had to play into his hands in the first place. There was 9 if us, and 13 of him. 20 Keyblade wielders, and my two other friends Donald and Goofy." Sora closed his eyes and steadied his breath. "No one else made it... I'm sorry Principal. I would rather not think about what happened today..."

"I understand Sora. However, I don't think you understand how badly you were injured." Nezu said softly.

"It's been a few days since you passed out." Fetish lady finally spoke up. "We brought you here and kept watch over you for all this time. Today it finally seemed like you were coming to, so Recovery girl here called us in. You were in bad condition, you owe her your life. Multiple broken ribs, fractured spine and hip. Even a punctured lung."

"Xehanort wasn't messing around. You would have died had it not ended a few minutes earlier." the old lady now known as Recovery girl said. "I wasn't even able to use my quirk on you until a day after because you were so drained of energy."

Sora clenched his hands tightly. Xehanort had beaten him easily. There was no other way to put it. He had picked Sora up, ripped everything important from him, and finally tossed him aside to die. Sora hated how weak he was.

As quickly as he got frustrated, he let the anger leave him. These people would only worry more if they saw the hate he had for Xehanort. He forced himself to talk, so he asked "What is your quirk?"

Recovery girl smiled and said, "Whoever I kiss gets a boost in their healing power. The only problem is that it takes the body's energy as a fuel to heal. So if the wounds were great enough and the person is exhausted like you were, I can't heal them or I risk killing them faster."

Sora flinched slightly at this. "T-thank you for taking care of me..." he said sheepishly.

"It's no problem. Just don't do something reckless again. No doubt you are feeling exhausted right now." she scolded. "Although your clothes are certainly interesting. I was sure I had to cut open some of it to reach your wounds fast enough, but the next day any signs of rips were gone. Even your gloves are back. They look brand new."

Sora looked down and surveyed his clothes. She was right, they looked new again. This didn't shock him though, just like his old set of clothes, the fairies had blessed them again. The red, gray, yellow and black color scheme had quickly become one of his favorites so far.

For the first time that day he smiled at her and said "That part is my secret." She scoffed but let it go with a small smirk much to his relief.

"Well now that all that sad stuff is out of the way, I have a proposition for you Sora if you are up to it. Ah, but first how old are you?" the principal smiled at him brightly.

Sora tilted his head and replied "What is it...? And I'm 16..."

"Perfect! Then join my school."  
_

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but I can't give you everything at once. If you notice any mistakes, point them out for me. Have a good one!**


	3. AN

**A.N.**

 **Hey there, it's Prime here.**

 **I was going to wait until the next update to answer the reviews, but screw it seeing as I haven't even started the next chapter yet. (Don't worry, i know what i want to do.) Anyways, let's get into some answering!**

 **First up is Tenhero90. He brings up a rather interesting question. How in the holy hell is Sora weaker than All Might? It's a damn good question. Sora by all means at end game should completely stomp All Might. I completely agree with you my friend, and i planned on explaining later. However someone who just commented had literally guessed the reason.**

 **WaywardWind to the rescue! He mentioned how he guessed that Sora would be weaker because of how Xehanort tore his heart apart. That is EXACTLY why he is weaker. I was damned surprised when i saw that haha. Sora is strong BECAUSE of the connections that he has to others. The closer he is to them and the stronger the bonds, the more power he has. So what happens when his closest friends are ripped from him and he watches them die? The bonds he had with them become severed. Their hearts are no longer physically there to give him strength. That's part of why i planned the story to start like this. Any Sora that was past KH2 would have been extremely overpowered in Deku's world. So what better way to fix that then to give him a power down that would actually make sense to the plot of the games?**

 **Now like i said before, Sora will be extremely strong. How strong i wont give out exactly, but on a power scale it would look something like this:**

 **Sora before final battle will be the base power level comparative for everyone starting at 100%.**

 **All Might's power level is 65% of that number.**

 **Current Sora will be hovering around 45% of his original power.**

 **Xehanort would be around 250%.**

 **For reference, Todoroki would be around 18% and Bakugo would be 15%.**

 **To add to this, i did say Sora would have his drive forms, but i didn't say he would have them YET. Remember, in order to use his drive forms he needs the strength of his friends helping him. However Donald and Goody are no longer in the picture. This is where the 1-A class comes in. Sora will have to make new bonds in order to achieve his full potential.**

 **About Magic:**

 **Sora will have access to tier 2 level Magic at the beginning of this story. Right now there are 4 tiers with 4 being the highest. Once again this is because the strength of his heart has been shaken. Second chance, once more etc. may or may not be implemented in the story. I don't know how i feel about that as it seems to mostly make sense as a gameplay mechanic.**

 **Next up to answer is SomeOne Random!**

 **You asked how the rest of the world reacted to this news correct? Well to answer your question, since it was broadcasted on television, it did shake the world a bit. However it didn't cause any major damage. Remember, this is a world where Villains attack daily and disasters are bound to happen. At this time, it would hardly be a surprise seeing the rise of a new Villain. Yes, there will be news reports. Keep in mind that Nezu asked for his full name for "Public release statements."**

 **Questions about Xehanort will be asked, but at a later time. The staff realize that Sora is shaken and it wouldn't be the best idea to slam him too hard at once.**

 **As for Bakugo's reaction, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter ;)**

 **PART 2:**

 **More reviews, so lets get this done.**

 **mak0elite89 says, "Oh just to clear up, Sora doesn't really Donald and Goofy to use his drive forms."**

 **To this i say, i am well aware that they don't literally get sucked into his clothes when he uses drives, however i was still under the impression that he does need to borrow their strength in order to activate his forms. Limit form being the only exception because that form draws on power from friends that aren't necessarily around him. If you can find source where it says he can use all drive forms without help from others, please send me a link. Even then though, for this story it will stay true to the games concepts of borrowing strength from friends. Also, i consider drive forms and Keyblade transformations kind of separate still at this point. Just my personal thoughts.**

 **Blazer777: Sora does get stronger from his bonds to others. If you are saying i make it sound like he's powerless without bonds, that's exactly right. You have to remember, Sora isn't anyone special. He's a dull ordinary boy in Xehanort's words. The only reason he is strong because of the ability he has that allows him to get stronger from his friendships. Xigbar also points this fact out in Dream Drop Distance. Without his ties to others, he would have no strength of his own. He will be making bonds for strength, but he won't be just using the students as power-ups. Sora will honestly become close to them as people.**

 **How is Sora not completely weak? While i did say that he lost his 9 closest friends and companions in the war, he didn't lose ALL of his friends to Xehanort. Remember that Sora makes friends with other people throughout his travels. For example, Leon and the gang, Aladdin and Genie, or Jack Sparrow. He lost his closest friends, but not all of his friends.**

 **Sora will definitively have ptsd. There is no ands, ifs, or buts about it. However in my eyes, Sora is an incredibly strong person. He wouldn't allow himself to be turned into a broken shell around other people. On his own time, when he is by himself you will see more of the pain that he holds. Sora would never allow people to be dragged down by him. To that end he would hold in his pain and act like nothing is wrong. When he is around others, Sora is at his strongest. Also, i think you read too much angst fanfics man. Everyone handles situations like this differently, and not all people are that weak willed. Sora has a strong spirit that would never allow him to give up in almost every situation. Besides, Riku's words left an imprint into his mind. He has a stronger will to defeat Xehanort now.**

 **Leafeon12: There will be heartless in this world. However they will be there because of a reason. That reason will affect Sora in many ways. No Anti-form for now. I would need to think of a good reason to have him go Anti, but i'm thinking maybe later in the plot.**

 **That's all for now. If you have any more questions, i'll answer them here until i post the new chapter.**

 **Have a good one, Prime out.**

 **A.N. Fin**


	4. Time to introduce yourself

"What?" Sora said with a questioning look on his face.

The principal chuckled softly and repeated himself with greater dramatization, "I said young Sora, join my school."

Unbeknownst to Sora, a certain buff man was blushing in the corner.

Before Sora could break out of his confusion, he was beat to it by the weird man that had come in the door not too long ago.

"You can't be serious? Let him into the school halfway through the semester? What about all the rules that we've always worked so hard to maintain? You haven't even given him a proper examination. All we know for sure is that he can shoot one big light beam and swing around a giant car key." Aizawa said with a frustrated breath.

Sora looked hurt at the giant car thing and was about to speak up before he was interrupted by All Might.

"Now now Aizawa, no need to be jealous of the giant key. I know that you always have a hard time finding your car keys. Maybe if you had such a big one, you wouldn't lose it." The blond man looked up and laughed with too much humor at his own insult.

Aizawa glared at All Might and Sora swore if eyes could kill, All Might wouldn't just be dead. He would be... Something Sora didn't want to imagine.

"No, you bumbling idiot. I don't even drive a car. It's bad for the environment. This is a serious problem. How will you explain to the media about this on top of what they already want to know? This has never happened before. Not to mention, all the classrooms are full. There are no spaces." Aizawa said a little calmer now.

Mic took his turn to speak and jumped in with a "YOOWW" that hurt Sora's ears and made everyone else glare at him.

"Calm down Aizawa, the principal has never lead us wrong before. I'm sure that he has a plan and will keep everything under control. Isn't that right-" He looked towards the principal and threw him finger guns. "Big boss?"

The small animal sipped his cup while smiling, before putting it down and looking at Sora. "Of course I recognize your concerns Aizawa. As Present Mic said, I have a plan. For the media, leave that to me. As for the examination, I believe I have a fair proposition. I think that a fair fight would be the best answer to that question. Why don't we pit him against the weakest of your students? If he can beat the weakest, he deserves a spot in our school."

Aizawa hesitated, and was about to object when he was cut off by none other than the young man himself.

Sora had enough of everyone talking like he wasn't here. Weakest student? No way, he bet he could take on the strongest. He wasn't even sure if he would join the school, but his pride was on the line.

"Hey! What do you mean the weakest? How will that be any good judge of strength? I bet you I could take on the strongest with no sweat. I may not look all that tough, but I've fought stronger guys than you ever have." Sora said with a tone of finality and crossed his arms while glaring at everyone.

Everyone stared back in silence and waited for him to faulter his gaze and draw back saying he was exaggerating. He never did.

Midnight burst out laughing, "Oh man! I like this kid! He's got confidence. I like a man with confidence." She licked her lips, and Sora shivered slightly from some sort of primal fear.

"He truly thinks he's fought worse than us. That's interesting, and I say let him prove his strength. Put him against the strongest in your class Aizawa. You have no problem do you Principal?"

The principal hesitated for a second, but then gave in. "I have faith in Sora, and I will allow it if that's what he wants."

Aizawa grinned to himself creepily. The kid's over confidence would be his undoing. This would be so much easier for him now. Hand the kid an ass whopping and send him away. Then things would go back to normal. He already knew who he was going to choose to fight him.

"So, you said choose the strongest fighter right? Unfortunately Todoroki is still slightly disabled due to overexertion. He'll need a few more days to rest up completely. However, I can put him against the number two." He glanced at Sora before looking at the principal again. "How about Bakugou instead?"

The principal sighed, and shook his head. "This is Sora's decision now. Ask him, not me."

Sora felt the man's eyes on him as he thought about his options. The number 2 wasn't number 1, but he would still be strong right?

"He's strong right? Even if he's number 2?" he said with questioning eyes to Aizawa.

"Oh, don't you worry. He may be number 2, but that's because he fights with instinct and no brains. If he planned a little more he would be standing right next to Todoroki. Bakugou is plenty strong." Aizawa said with confidence.

Sora gave a bright smile that almost blinded poor Aizawa's eyes. "You got it then, I'll fight him! Tell him not to hold back though. I don't want to win too easily."

"That settles that then. Now, if by some miracle he does manage to beat Bakugou, where would you put him? All classes are full." He asked Nezu.

"I thought that part was obvious! He would fit right in to your class Aizawa. Beating Bakugou would give him extra encouragement for him to try harder to be stronger. That in turn will boost everyone's will to be stronger heroes. I see no error to that logic." The small animal patted himself on the back with pride for his plan.

Aizawa was about to object, but then he realized he had no reason to worry. Bakugou wouldn't lose. "Fine. But I have full faith that time will never come." He turned and walked out the door with a relaxed look on his face.

As he walked out, Sora squished his face together and gave him a face when he was out of view.

All Might laughed heartily at the action and patted him on the back a little too hard. "Don't mind him young Sora. He's just a little hard on people he first meets, but he's a good guy."

Sora sighed, and nodded his head. "Okay, I believe you. (gasp, OMG is that a just a pancake reference?) I'm still going to prove him wrong though. Just you wait. I'll show you just how strong I am. That's a promise."

All Might flashed him a smile and gave a thumbs up. "Okay! I'm sure you'll impress him. But now I believe it's time for me to leave. You have a nice fight ahead of you tomorrow, I look forward to it. Good luck young Sora!" He dashed out of the room right before his time limit hit.

The blue eyed boy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the sudden exit. "Okay...?"

Nezu, quickly stood up. "Well then, as All Might said I think we should leave you to rest. You have a big day tomorrow. Alright everyone, let's leave him alone." He hopped off of his chair and strode out the door with Present Mic, Concrete face and Midnight right behind him.

Sora sighed to himself and layed down. Almost alone. He stiffened slightly when he felt a small hand touch his.

Looking over to his right side he saw Recovery Girl giving him a bittersweet smile. "Sora. If you need anything, anything at all. Feel free to push this button." She pointed to a button on the side of his bed. "I'll be here as soon as I can. Don't hesitate to use it."

She let go of his hand slowly and walked out the door turning off the lights. "See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." The door closed with a soft click, leaving Sora by himself with his thoughts.

* * *

He was afraid to be alone. During the conversation earlier, the other people were keeping the dark memories at bay. Now that he was alone, they were tickling the backside of his brain. No, they had been tickling the whole time. It was just easy to ignore.

Slowly, he brought an arm up and covered his eyes with it. The memories were coming back now with nothing to hold them back. A cold pit grew in chest and it felt harder to breathe. He clenched the blankets in his other hand, and took deep breaths trying to calm himself and shake off the feelings.

It didn't work, and he found himself reliving the scene of his best friend's death over and over in his head. Each time the scene got more vivid, and his breath became more ragged. The sound of the keyblade piercing his chest, his last words, the life leaving his eyes. Sora bit his lip and allowed tears to escape his eyes, trailing down the sides of his face.

He felt pathetic. He had done nothing to help his friend. He claimed he was strong, that he would protect those that mattered. In the end he failed to protect anything, and lost almost everything he cared about. The darkness never felt so close, and threatened to suffocate him. He cried. Nothing felt right, and nothing was there to comfort him. That night, Sora didn't sleep more than an hour.

Deku walked into class feeling refreshed. Ever since the tournament fiasco, things had felt hectic. Now though everything was finally going back to normal. He smiled at his classmates, and said hello before walking to his best friends.

Uraraka waved at him happily and said "Deku! Good morning!~ How did you sleep? No nightmares right?"

"Nonsense Uraraka! Look at his face! He's clearly slept like a baby!" His other friend Iida said with vigor while making robotic chopping motions.

Laughing softly, Deku smiled and said "Hey guys, I slept pretty good. No nightmares at all!" He walked past Todoroki's desk, but not before Todoroki said "Good Morning" much to his surprise.

He smiled brightly and felt joy in his heart before greeting him back excitedly and continuing towards his friends. Todoroki was opening up to him slowly lately, and it made him happy from deep within his heart. He had managed to save him after all, and that was worth all the sadness of losing the tournament.

He chatted idily with his friends before class started and glanced at Bakugou wondering if he should try to talk to him again. Ultimately, he took too long deciding and Aizawa walked in the room signalling them to take their seats.

Sighing, Aizawa rubbed his face. He hated mornings, and he hated getting up in general. Today was extra annoying since all the extra things going on would be such a pain.

Crossing his arms, he began speaking. "Listen up class, today is going to be a little different. As I'm sure you all remember, the tournament had a... Unfortunate end." The whole class shifted uncomfortably and ranges of emotions were spread out among the faces of his students.

Continuing on, he said "Well, there was a boy that showed up, and we took him into our care. The principal has deemed him worthy of attending this school and wants him to join this class."

The class blew up into questions and bombarded him. He sighed and shook his head pinching his nose. "All of you, be quiet. I'm not done."

Immediately the class settled down again. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He stopped briefly to glare at the class. "The student is to join this class. However there was one condition. He has to beat a member of the class in combat."

Again, the class blew up and threw questions at him. Iida stood up and yelled, "But sensei, I thought that there were rules against someone joining midway between the year! Also, this class is full and one more student would be against fire code regulations. Not to mention, it wouldn't be fair if he got to fight someone like Minata. Anyone could beat him!"

He ignored the "Hey!" he got from the grape haired kid and stared at Aizawa.

"Relax. Unfortunately for you, the principal was going to pit him against the weakest kid in class. Fortunately for you, because of an outburst by the young man in question, he demanded to be put up against the top in the class." Aizawa said with a huff.

Todoroki looked up, and everyone stared at him expectantly. Then the teacher heard an audible "CHEH!" and noticed Bakugou sulking to himself in his chair.

"However. Due to Todoroki not being at full health yet. He agreed to fight with the number 2 spot in the class. Bakugou, you're up." he said nonchalantly towards his student.

Bakugou stood up suddenly and planted a foot on his desk before yelling "HELL YEAH, LET ME AT THE FUCKING LOSER! I'LL KILL HIM DEAD!"

Aizawa picked at his ear before saying "No, don't kill him. That's bad press for the school idiot. However, you are free to not hold back until he's incacipated. I have no doubt you'll win this fight easily, but don't let your guard down. As for the fire codes and rules, relax Tenya. The principal has it covered. Now then, time to introduce your opponent Bakugou."

He walked to the door, and knocked on it twice. "Oi, hot shot. Get in here and introduce yourself."

* * *

Sora had woken up to a wet pillow and very bright sun in his face. He rubbed his face and sighed to himself. He had slept horrible, and didn't get much rest at all. At least he was rested more or less from his days knocked out. He scratched the birds nest that was his hair, and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ah... Man, I still feel drained..." He muttered to himself before pushing himself up to his feet. Slowly, he made his way over to the only sink in the room and bent over it splashing his face. The cold water washed away the drowsiness and tear streaks on his features. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he grimaced at his hair and did his best to fix it. He always had bad bed hair in the mornings, but the recent haircut made it much more manageable.

After fixing himself to appear more presentable, he stood back and nodded to himself when he felt it was good enough. He still had small bags under his eyes, but it wasn't too noticeable. Turning around he glanced at the clock. 6:30, way to early for the school day to start but he wasn't going to sleep again and he was starving.

Silently he slid the door open and poked his head out, looking both ways before deciding to just look around for something to eat. He walked out and slid the door shut behind him before picking a direction and walking. His footsteps echoed against the empty hall and he felt relaxed hearing the bird chirping and feeling the gentle sun grazing his face.

Then the smell of rice cooking hit his nostrils and his stomach grumbled lowdly in response. He smiled and patted his stomach gently before saying "Don't worry buddy, I'll fill you up soon."

Sora took off running down the halls, before feeling it was taking too long to reach his destination. Running to the hallway wall, he jumped on it and activated his flowmotion. He began hopping from wall to wall in an effort to reach the food quicker the familiar blue light surrounding his body. Reaching the end of the hallway, the smell took a right turn, so Sora followed. Eventually it brought him to an open door and he dashed through it landing in a roll and sliding to a stop.

He stood up and the light blue color slipped away from his silhouette. Looking around curiously, he noticed he was in some sort of large room with multiple tables. The cafeteria he concluded with a smack of his fist in his empty palm. Only when someone cleared their throat, did he turn around and notice an occupaid table.

"Speak of the devil..." Aizawa said before shaking his head and staring at him. Sora saw the Principal, Aizawa, Present Mic, Recovery Girl, and three new people he didn't recognize sitting at the table.

Recovery Girl spoke up next with a smirk on her face. "I assume you are feeling better if you are... Diving through doorways?"

Sora looked at the doorway, and then back at her before smiling sheepishly and putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I'm feeling okay. I got really hungry though so I went looking for food. Then I smelled something really good, and I was too impatient to run. So I just used some flowmotion to get here quicker."

"Flowmotion...?" One of the new people said inquisitively towards the principal who just shrugged in turn. This person appeared to be wearing a wooden mask. To his left sat a huge man who also appeared to be on steroids. To the left of him sat a girl who seemed to be looking Sora up and down.

Nezu spoke next "I told you, he's an interesting one. He seems to have more than one quirk in reality."

"More than one?! Isn't that impossible?" the huge man next to the wooden man exclaimed.

Aizawa mumbled in response, "We don't know as much as we think we do about quirks. We can't discount anything at this point."

The principal nodded his head with Aizawa's words. "I believe Sora is very special, which is why I want him at our school. Why don't you three introduce yourselves to him?"

"Ah yes, how rude of me. I am Kamui woods. Nice to meet you." He waved to Sora from the other side of the table.

The muscular man flashed him a smile and said "Death arms here."

Finally the third person stood up and walked to Sora, leaning down and giving him a look around. She gave a foxy grin saying "I'm Mount Lady, nice to meet you handsome."

Sora didn't know how to take the abrupt loss of personal space, so he laughed nervously and backed up a bit. "N-nice to meet you too..."

"With that out of the way, come sit Sora. Have some breakfast. We were just in the middle of a meeting when you walked in. Lunch-rush in the kitchen made plenty extra." the principal patted a spot next to him for Sora to sit.

Sora looked at the table and all but drooled. Fried fish, rice, steamed veggies, and orange juice! He couldn't get to the table fast enough with Mt. Lady in the way, so he did a casual reversal around her and jumped into the seat.

Smiling at Nezu, he said "Don't mind if do!" Before digging into the food and eating it faster than most normal people would consider healthy.

Mt. Lady and everyone else at the table stared at the disappearing afterimage of Sora around her body. Death arms opened his mouth, and said "What was th-" to the principal before he was cut off by Aizawa.

"We don't know, so please stop asking. Just enjoy your breakfast please." He stared at Sora with half lidded eyes and let his mind gather more and more questions about the mysterious boy. He would get his answers after Bakugou defeated him. That he was sure of.

Mt. Lady sat back down in her chair and watched Sora eat in amazement. Before long she was cheering for him to chug the pitcher of orange juice. Kamui shook his head and sighed, while Death arms just smirked in amusement.

Sora slammed the pitcher down after draining it, and yelled "Told you I could do it in one breath! You doubted me, now you know not to doubt the great Sora's word!"

"I won't doubt you ever again!" Mt. Lady yelled with just as much enthusiasm back to him.

"Alright. Now if you two idiots are done. It's time for class. Sora, follow me. Time to introduce you." Aizawa stood up and headed for the door.

Sora jumped up and followed quickly. "Thanks for the food! I'll see you guys later!" he yelled behind him.

"What an interesting kid you got your hands on sir." Lunch-rush said as he walked towards the table from the kitchen.

"Yes indeed. I believe he will be the key to push our students even further." Nezu slowly sipped the tea from his cup.

* * *

"Now listen up. I'm going to go in the classroom, and explain what's going on. You aren't to come in until I call you. Got it?" Aizawa said walking with a brisk pace.

"Hehe, got it!" Sora said gave a mock salute.

The taller man shook his head and sighed. "You are going to be the death of me."

He stopped in front of a door and turned to Sora. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll call you in." Then he turned and walked in the door.

Sora mocked him when he closed the door and stood there tapping his feet crossing his arms. "Jeez, I'm not a little kid. I know how to stand still." He pressed his ear to the door and heard a bunch of gasps and questions.

"Am I really doing this...?" He heard a knock on the door and muffled voice say "Get in here and introduce yourself."

"I guess I am." He took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly he slid the door open and stepped inside. "Hey there, I'm Sora!"


	5. Update

**Quick update in case anyone was wondering. Which a few are apparently. I haven't dropped this story, I'm actually writing the next chapter right now. Sorry for the disappearance, but as soon as the new year hit a lot of stuff happened in my life. Family members passed away, grandmother is sick, and i got a new job just to name a few. If you are still waiting here for me, rest assured the next chapter is happening soon. Thanks for your patience and understanding, i'll try to get it up before the end of the week.**

 **Next chapter! Bakogou vs Sora!**

 **PrimeLink out.**


End file.
